toddworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Peace is Reading All Different Kinds of Books
Peace is Reading All Different Kinds of Books is the 49th episode of Todd World. Plot ''Todd and Stella don't share opinions when it comes to the others favorite book. But after running into each other during a storm they accidentally leave with the others book. '' Summary One cloudy day, Todd is preparing to head to the library. Since it's supposed to rain he's excited to get a book, but upon arrival he is surprised to bump into Stella- who came for the same reason. Inside they quickly look around until they find their perfect books. However, as they reveal what they got to each other, the other is dismissive towards it; with Stella thinking bugs are gross, while Todd shows no interest in Stella's fashion book. This leaves a bad impression on the two as they leave, but after being startled by the sudden thunderstorm they drop their books. Grabbing them they leave for home. To his disappointment Todd finds Stella's book in his backpack. He suggests they hurry up to switch them back, but noticing the stormy weather has gotten worse, Todd sadly decides they won't read at all. But after some convincing from Benny he reconsiders. The story is about a boy who loves to draw named Tom, with him is his best friend, a dog named Berny. Tom would often draw fashions, and while Berny thinks he could be a success, Tom doesn't agree. Meanwhile, a professional fashion designer was preparing for his show when the clothing rack holding his wonderful creations got loose and fell into a pond. As he panics, he happens to spot Tom's art book and is amazed by his creations, taking them all in and asking permission to use them for his next show, and because of this Tom soon became a famous fashion designer. In a much better mood, Todd excitedly chats with Benny over how cool the book was. Then he decides to test his skills by drawing Benny a sweater. Meanwhile, Stella has just found out that she accidentally switched books with Todd. But she is taken by it after noticing how pretty the fireflies in it look and decides to read the story. It stars a girl named Sally, who loved to play with the fireflies every night. But one night they went missing, being kidnapped by an evil sorcerer who shrunk her before taking off. Desperate to save her friends she went to the evil sorcerers hideout and with the help of a spider, she climbed up to where they were and freed them from their jar. Then, one returned to save her and took her home, where she later awoke to see she was back to normal. Stella ends the story when she spots some fireflies outside of her window. She turns out her light and invites them inside, happy to see them. The next day, Todd and Stella reunite and get a brand new idea. Instead of only reading the types of books they like; they will start trying out new things. Lesson Quotes Trivia *Benny Gag: *A bull resembling Barry shows up in the fashion book, while the evil sorcerer in the bug book resembles Pickle. *Pickle and Sophie do not make an appearance in this episode. *The cow designer is based on a real fashion designer. Errors *At one second, the wizard's red nose turns blue like Pickles when he attempts to stop Sally and the fireflies from escaping. Gallery <---- Water U Thinking? / A Roaring Success ----> Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes